wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Разбойник
| spec = Ликвидация (Боец ближний бой) Бой (Боец ближний бой) Скрытность (Боец ближний бой) | resource = Энергия | attribute = Ловкость | weapon = Кинжал, Одноручный меч, Дробящее, Топор или Кистевое | armor = Кожа | skill = Скрытность, Удар по почкам, Коварный удар, Шаг сквозь тень }} Разбойник - идеальный класс для ближнего боя. В арсенале у него есть множество приемов для ближнего боя. Разбойник может использовать следующие виды оружия ближнего боя: Кинжал, меч, дробящее и топор. Дальний бой у разбойника развит гораздо слабее. Основной броней является кожаные доспехи, но в случае необходимости можно надеть и тканевые доспехи. Описание Разбойники - это жулики Азерота и обладают широким спектром навыков, которые позволяют им проявлять себя от обезоруживания ловушек до отпирания секретных дверей, чтобы стащить магические предметы, пока они еще действуют. Они достойные противники в бою, и если они могут бьют быстро и внезапно или изматывают противника с помощью мудрого союзника, они могут быть по-настоящему смертоносны. Конечно же, действуют они из незаметности.Dark Factions, 30 Разбойники Азерота - мастера обмана, опытные и хитрые противники для тех, кто не осмелится заглянуть в тень, чтобы увидеть, кто скрывается там. Мошенничество это профессия для тех, кто ищет приключений выслеживания в тихих лесах или тускло освещенных залах крепостей под усиленной охраной. Благодаря использованию хитростей в бою и способности исчезновения при малейшем замешательстве противника, разбойник является полезным дополнением к любой группе искателей приключений. Идеальные шпионы, смертельные для тех, кого они могут поймать. Смертельные мастера скрытности, разбойники - это шепот в темных углах, это фигура в капюшоне, передвигающаяся в тенях. Искусно обращающиеся с кинжалами и мастера искусства тихой смерти, эти бродяги и бандиты скрываются в Азероте в поисках целей и прибыли. Почти все расы могут узнать приемы необходимые, чтобы стать искусным разбойником. Тем не менее, для тауренов и дренеев такие профессии не по-душе, и поэтому разбойники редки (если вообще существуют) среди этих народов.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 54, 80 Разбойники могут быть найдены почти среди всех рас Азерота. Являются ли они дипломатами, шпионами, ворами, негодяями, артистами, или просто искателями приключений, вы можете найти их, курсирующих по любому торговому маршруту от Хиджала до Кабестана.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 56 С тех пор, как появились тёмные аллеи и спрос на тёмные услуги, с тих пор и появились разбойники, и, следовательно, они являются одной из древнейших профессий в Азероте. Разбойники - разноплановый класс, они, как правило, состоят из отбросов общества - головорезов, пиратов, грабителей с низким уровнем жизни. Единственный кодекс, по которому живут разбойники - это сделка, и верить их слову можно только до тех пор, пока платишь за их услуги. Различные аспекты их профессии требуют от разбойников хороших познаний во взломе замков, токсикологии, элементарной алхимии и драках. В бою разбойники полагаются на фактор внезапности, и тактики, которые многими рассматриваются как наиболее подлые и трусливые. Они редко вступает в бой без смазанного ядом оружия и достаточного запаса всего необходимого в их рюкзаках - от бомб до эликсиров. Их атаки сосредотачиваются на слабых местах противника в попытке закончить бой жестоко и быстро. Разбойники играют видную роль во всех сферах общества - хотя, о них редко пишут в книгах по истории, потому что их запутанное участие будет в значительной степени неизвестно обычному человеку, но они всегда есть, и это значительно влияет на события, совершаемые из теней. От высокооплачиваемых убийц, нанимаемых в секрете уважаемыми дворянами до скромных грабителей улиц, разбойники являются теми кого зовут когда требуется сохранить статус-кво и совершить сомнительное действие, выполняя которое, их клеймят изгоями сами наниматели. В Азероте несколько разбойников являются свободными агентами, хотя большинство предпочитает присоединиться к гильдии для безопасности и удобства работы. Такими гильдиями являются Черный Ворон и Синдикат. Другие общепризнанные разбойничьи организации включают клан Изувеченной Длани, Стражи смерти и ШРУ. Выдающиеся разбойники Расы Следующие расы могут играть за класс разбойника: Характеристики Разбойники зависят от основных характеристик: *Ловкость - Увеличивает силу атаки, критический удар, и уклонение. Ловкость - часто лучшая характеристика для разбойника. *Выносливость - Увеличивает здоровье. Выносливость имеет место пока остальные характеристики не в приоритете. Большое количество экипировки разбойника содержит Ловкость и Выносливость. Разбойникам также подходят следующие вторичные характеристики: *Сила атаки - Увеличивает урон в секунду для оружия ближнего боя. В основном приходит от ловкости (2 СА), но иногда встречается на предметах как отдельная характеристика. *Скорость - Увеличивает скорость атаки и делает восстановление энергии более быстрым. *Критический удар - Увеличивает шанс всех атак нанести дополнительный урон. *Меткость - Увеличивает шанс попадания по цели оружием или ядом. *Мастерство - Уменьшает шанс врага уклониться или парировать атаку. *Искусность - Улучшает способность искусности (Сильные яды, Правой, левой, Палач в зависимости от специализации). Сила - плохая характеристика для разбойника; даёт силу атаки ближнего боя (1 СА за еденицу силы), но ловкость даёт намного больше. Разбойники не пользуются маной, поэтому интеллект, дух, и связанные с заклинаниями характеристики абсолютно бесполезны. Предметы, содержащие уклонение, парирование, или дополнительную броню обычно предназначены для танкования и разбойники должны избегать таких предметов. Устойчивость полезна разбойникам только в PvP; и абсолютно бесполезна для PvE. Экипировка Разбойники могут использовать пять типов оружия: кинжалы, кистевое оружие, одноручные дробящее оружие, одноручные мечи и одноручные топоры. Они могут драться двумя оружиями одновременно, т.е. могут взять в каждую руку по оружию, когда большинство классов могут держать только одно; взамен у них увеличенный шанс промазать каждым оружием и заниженный урон не основной руки. Разбойники не могут взять в руки двуручные оружия или щиты. Предпочтения разбойника в оружии зависят от специализации талантов: ветки Ликвидация и Незаметность любят использовать кинжалы, а ветка Бой предпочитает мечи, топоры, дробящее и кистевое оружие. Чтобы оптимизировать урон, разбойники должны следить за уроном в секунду и скоростью оружия в каждой руке. Разбойники также могут пользоваться четырьмя типами оружия дальнего боя: метательное оружие, луки, арбалеты и огнестрельное оружие. Метательное более предпочтительно для разбойников т.к. Веер клинков и Смертельный бросок требуют метательное оружие и это единственный тип дальнего оружия, которое может быть отравлено. Разбойники не предназначены для длительного дальнего боя и, как правило, они используют Бросок или Выстрел только чтобы выманить монстров, прикончить убегающих врагов или поддержать свой УвС во время воздушной фазы босса. Разбойники носят кожаную броню. Кожа слабее кольчуги и лат, которые носят другие классы ближнего боя, и делает разбойников более "ватными." Чтобы это компенсировать, разбойники получили множество защитных способностей, улучшающих их живучесть, включая Уклонение, Спринт, Исчезновение, Плащ теней и Боевую готовность. Разбойники также могут носить ткань, но это не рекомендуется, т.к. практически все тканевые вещи предназначены для заклинателей. Разбойники также получают пользу от специализации когда носят только кожу. Способности Ближний бой Разбойники специализируются в ближнем бою. Авто-атаки и яды наносят довольно большой урон, но разбойники могут его увеличивать, используя различные наступательные способности. Многие из них требуют энергию - ресурс, определенное количество которого быстро тратится и быстро восполняется. Некоторые способности наносят мгновенный урон, при этом добавляя одно комбо-очко цели ("Builders"), максимум - пять очков; Они могут быть использованы для совершения завершающих приемов ("Finishers"), действие которых или дольше длится, или наносит больший урон в зависимости от количества очков. Так же разбойники имеют сильные начинающие приемы("Openers"), которые можно использовать только из "незаметности", так же, как и ограниченные кулдауном способности ("Cooldowns"), которые значительно увеличивают урон на короткий период времени. Примеры наступательных способностей разбойников, по категориям: *Открытие: Внезапный удар, Гаррота, Подлый трюк *Накопление: Коварный удар, Удар в спину, Расправа, Кровоизлияние, Revealing Strike, Shiv *Завершающие приёмы: Потрошение, Мясорубка, Рваная рана, Отравление, Expose Armor *Перезагрузка: Вендетта, Череда убийств, Выброс адреналина, Танец теней Незаметность rogue]] Разбойники могут использовать незаметность, которая делает их полностью невидимыми для противников их уровня и ниже. Замеченный на близкой дистанции разбойник еще сохраняет незаметность, но становится полупрозрачным. Многие способности разбойников требуют незаметности, а некоторые работают только когда он за спиной цели. Некоторые способности, такие как Спринт и Отвлечение, сохраняют незаметность, но обычно использование любой способности или совершение любого действия ее снимает. Незаметность открывает многие тактические преимущества и роли. Благодаря этой способности разбойник может разведывать подземелья и использовать Ошеломление для контроля толпы. В PvP незаметность вместе с высоким уроном дает элемент неожиданности, особенно полезный против носящих тканевые доспехи. Незаметность так же позволяет проходить мимо мобов тогда, когда другие классы вынуждены вступать в бой, что полезно для разбойника, играющего в одиночку. В дополнение к незаметности разбойники имеют некоторые другие скрытные способности, такие как обнаружение и обезвреживание ловушек, воровство у мобов и взлом замков (снимает незаметность). Яды rogue using Envenom]] Разбойники - это единственный класс, который может покрывать свое оружие ядом. Яды можно приобрести у продавцов ядами, а покрытие ими дает оружию 60-минутный бафф, не складывающийся с подобными баффами (например Грубое точило). Яды в основном или наносят урон цели (как мгновенный, так и временный), или иные наносящие вред эффекты (замедление, уменьшение эффективности лечения). Каждое оружие, включая метательное, может быть покрыто различными ядами, и чем быстрее оружие, тем чаще будет наноситься на цель эффект яда. Яды - ключевой аспект класса разбойников, и должны быть использованы в любом возможном случае. Так же яды могут быть усилены некоторыми талантами, большая часть которых находятся в ветке "Ликвидация". Яды - больше не предмет, а индивидуальный бафф, который накладывается на оружие разбойником. Так же торговцы ядами больше их не продают. Оглушающие эффекты Разбойники так же имеют множество возможностей навредить противникам кроме нанесения урона. Однако следует учитывать, что эффекты, заставляющие противника терять контроль над персонажем (такие как оглушение, страх, и т.д.) становятся слабее с каждым использованием на него. * Оглушение: Подлый трюк, Удар по почкам * Паралич: Ошеломление, Парализующий удар * Дезориентация: Ослепление * Обезоруживание: Долой оружие Побег Разбойники прекрасно умеют сбегать. Спринт увеличивает скорость бега на 70% на 8 секунд, еще на 30% увеличивается с Glyph of Sprint, а Glyph of Blurred Speed позволяет разбойнику бежать по воде во время спринта. Исчезновение позволяет разбойнику исчезать из битвы и включает неснимаемую незаметность на 3 секунды (5 с Glyph of Vanish), в течение которых эффекты временного нанесения урона так же не будут ее снимать. Специализации :For a full list of specialization abilities, see Rogue abilities На 10 уровне разбойники могут выбрать специализацию. Все специализации разбойников подходят к роли бойца. Ликвидация A deadly master of poisons who dispatches victims with vicious dagger strikes. В отличие от разбойников из ветки Боя, наносящих стабильный DPS, эта специализация основана на большом количестве мгновенного урона, благодаря чему противникам сложнее сопротивляться ядам, а так же разбойником набирается больше комбо-очков, позволяющих чаще использовать завершающие приемы, что очень полезно как в подземельях, так и в PvP благодаря большому и чаще наносимому критическому урону и более эффективным использованием ядов. Бой A swashbuckler who uses agility and guile to stand toe-to-toe with enemies. Пока остальные специализации основаны на высоком мгновенном уроне, разбойники ветки Боя наносят последовательный (при помощи авто-атак) урон, сохраняя стабильный DPS. Вместо того, чтобы полагаться на скрытность и мощные начинающие приемы, вы можете просто подбежать к любому противнику и быстро покромсать его. Поскольку разбойник быстро двигается от одного противника к другому вместо того, чтобы к ним подкрадываться, эта специализация лучше всех подходит для быстрой прокачки уровней. Скрытность A dark stalker who leaps from the shadows to ambush his or her unsuspecting prey. Более хитрые разбойники любят оставаться в тени. Эта специализация основана на быстрых движениях и скрытности. Она позволяет набирать как можно больше комбо-очков начинающим приемом и предоставляет многие способы скрыться, когда начнинаются проблемы. Ожидания в конце игры Основной приоритет в рейдах - наносить наибольший DPS в ближнем бою, при этом оставаясь в живых. Как можно чаще используйте способности (такие как Уловка, Исчезновение и Маленькие хитрости), снижающие вашу угрозу до того, как накопите аггро. Так же от разбойников часто ожидают прерывание заклинаний некоторых боссов, таких как Кел'Тузад и Генерал Везакс, а так же обезоруживание в таких подземельях как Логово Ониксии. Как и от любого класса ближнего боя, ориентирующегося на DPS, от разбойника ожидают, что он будет иметь при себе набор зелий, еды и бинтов, поскольку в зависимости от ситуации разбойник может не получить достаточного лечения. Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Rogue de:Schurke da:Rogue pl:Rogue Категория:Классы WoW Категория:Разбойники Категория:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Категория:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Категория:Классы